The Hero
: This article is about a fictional character from Take Back the Night. Click here to see articles with the same name. The Hero is the main character of the Minecraft original song (and movie in the Dig build live verse) Take Back the Night by CaptainSparklez (with vocals from TryHardNinja), and is the son of The King from Fallen Kingdom. History Early Life The Hero was born to and raised by The King prior to Fallen Kingdom. ''Not much else is known past this point. Fallen Kingdom The Hero first appears as his younger self in Fallen Kingdom. While watching a puppet show out in the town, The Hero sees his father, The King, walking past. He tells his father to sneak behind the stage and pop his head out, which The King promptly does. Later, he watches a performance by one of his father's jesters with the rest of his family. Afterwards, he is lastly seen with The Queen and The King as they attempt to escape the sudden invasion of mobs on the community. As this occurs, two creepers explode and The Hero is separated from The King, and seemingly perished with The Queen. Take Back the Night The Hero returns as the main protagonist in Take Back the Night. Following the events of Fallen Kingdom, a group of villagers arrive at the community in search of survivors and discover The Hero in the rubble of the castle. Following this, The Hero is taken to the villagers' home village and is entrusted under the care of Sensei. After being healed by Sensei, the villager takes The Hero to a mystic area to train The Hero into a fighter. At this point, The Hero is weak and puts up little offense. A few years later, however, he becomes a more efficient fighter and battles Sensei in a training session. While doing so, The Hero falls into a pit and sees Hieroglyphics with The Hero's image on them. Several more years after that, The Hero trains with Sensei once more, this time with iron swords. In this session, The Hero is even greater of a fighter and even knocks aside Sensei's own sword. Following this, The Hero returns with Sensei to the village and finds it under siege by zombie pigman and skeletons. The Hero first saves a villager from being killed by one pigman and then battles the rest of the monsters. He eventually sees Sensei being attacked by The Pigman Commander and quickly rushes to his aid, killing the commander in the process. Despite his efforts, however, The Hero is unable to save his now fallen master and collapses onto his corpse in sadness. Afterwards, The Hero holds a funeral for Sensei at a nearby desert temple and notices a scroll Sensei had obtained from The Pigman commander leading to the castle of Herobrine. Deciding to avenge his master, The Hero travels to the castle with his horse, encountering various monsters along the way. Once he reaches the castle, he is immediately attacked by Herobrine, who shatters the floor of the castle and floods it with lava. Following this event, The Hero is chased by Herobrine across the shattered floor and nearly perishes with one of Herobrine's fireballs. At the last second, The Hero dips his sword in nearby lava and slashes it into Herobrine's eyes, angering the entity and allowing The Hero to escape. Ultimately, The Hero defeats Herobrine by hitting back one of Herobrine's own fireballs and stabbing him in the back. Find the Pieces The Hero makes another appearance in Find the Pieces. After the events of Take Back the Night, The Hero wittnesses a vision and quickly runs to a nearby villager cook. He tells the cook of his vision and quickly rushes with the cook to a villager librarian, who shows him a map to a nearby town and a ruined community across a faraway river. After seeing this map, The Hero sets off for the town and sails there across the river. Once he arrives, The Hero sees the town being attacked by a wither and battles it, ultimately killing the wither with TNT. Immediately afterwards, he notices the nether star that emerged from the fallen wither, but just as quickly sees it taken by a strange ship with a crew of zombie pigman. Shortly afterwards, The Hero is shot at by the ship and is knocked unconscious. When he awakens, The Hero gathers his ship and sails to the ruined community, where he meets The King for the first time in years. Dragonhearted In the final song of the saga, the Hero together with his father, use the portal in the Fallen Kingdom to reach the End and tame the Enderdragon Jean using a mysterious Ender Wand, they then re-enter the Overworld to fight the Pigmen Invasion. After defeating the Pigman Commander, the Hero gets stuck on the Nether Star Nuke and deflects it into the Nether, to destroy the Pigman King and his fortress. The Hero probably died from this sacrifice, as he didnt return and The King made a gravestone for him next to The Queen's gravestone. Personality The Hero is a brave, cunning hero who is unafraid to do anything to seek revenge. Trivia *He is one of the first characters to appear before the production of Dig Build Live began. ''needed *The Hero is a fictional character in the Dig build live world. He is only a character in a movie set in the series. *He is one of the first characters to be split into two separate people, the other being Sensei. Mistakes * At 6:08, he does not have his cloak. * When The Hero sees The Pigman Commander attacking Sensei at 3:46, his bandanna disappears. Category:Characters Category:Humans